


Lewis' Ghostly Adventures

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Lewis-centric, Other, Pre-Hellbent, Short, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: He had no chance to have a future now, Vivi was taken away from him,his whole family was taken away from him.He was gone in their eyes,just a corpse.He couldn't resist the urge to scream,he did.But he cried as well, missing the life he will never get back.And it was all Arthur Kingsmen's fault.





	Lewis' Ghostly Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine, made back in June.

Lewis woke up,with a stinging pain on his abdomen. His throat felt sore, but not the one you usually get when you woke up, no it felt as if someone forcefed you heavy amounts of sand.

He opened his eyes,but he wasn't even asleep. at least it didn't feel like it.

The place was unfamiliar,he tilted his head left and right, to take a good look around his surroundings.

He swallowed his own saliva, he can't.

Weird, he thought.

He sat up slowly,but he doesn't even need to use his hands— he just hovered.

He stood up,after much fuss, he realized he was in a pit of stalagmites. But that didn't scare him he just needed to climb back up.

He looked up to the cliff, his eyes narrowing.  
His mind suddenly wondered.

What happened?

He was shock by his own thoughts,he really just wanted to get out of this place convinced that it was just a dream.

He pay it no mind, maybe if he escaped ..he would woke up.

He looked around,and saw a way up the cliff but it was blocked by frozen glass?

He lifted his hand to touch it, and moved his hand around some more.

No handprints.

Lewis took a step back,having saw himself.  
Everything was fine about him,he's still in his purple waistcoat,same pompadour. same skin tone.

Everything.. except for the fact he didn't have any eyes.

Lewis was trembling,what was happening to him?  
To be exact,what did happen to him.

He glanced around his foggy surroundings,and lets out the loudest sound his lungs could muster. 

((Vivi, Mystery!))

He didn't call his best friend this time,he just couldn't. it felt somehow wrong.

He sounded wrong.

He took another step backwards,his voice it wasn't his own, while he's the one yelling. It doesn't sound like him.  
Even though he was shouting for help,his voice sounded distant.

((Vivi!))

He shouted, desperation was present on his voice.  
His echoes had only gotten louder.  
He hates his voice it was too loud, inhumane, it sounded like when someone scratched a plate with a fork with immense strength.

His ears was ringing from his own roars.  
He shouted again,covering his ears.  
He really hated his voice.

((Vivi..VIVI!... please))

His voice stopped being loud,he heard himself. muttering words he couldn't understand.

((Please Vivi..I miss you))

Lewis went down on his knees and shouted the name of his lover one. More. Time.

Until it dawn on him.

Where's Arthur?

Lewis hadn't called out to him yet,yes maybe Vivi was just busy somewhere ..not hearing him.

But his best friend will,he always do and come for him.  
To make him stop crying,but he was scared.

Everything around him is so foreign,he didn't even recognize himself,his eyes gone. his voice hell-ish.

He wanted to call for his best friend,but it was stuck on his sore throat.

((..A-Art.. Arthur..?))

His voice slowly fades away in the silence that's where he decided to take action himself,with new profound determination; he take a look back at the many stalagmites.

He grabbed one and detached the the edges, he'll use it to break the frozen glass.

He still doesn't know how it was possible to have something frozen, in this humidity, naturally, mind you.  
The sharp piercing sound of the glass being broken,filling the whole place.

But Lewis didn't flinch,he needed to get out of here,fast.  
So he can return to his friends.

He went through and managed not to touch the broken pieces of glass, he wasn't careless.

He still doesn't know how he get there,or in here.  
Whatever this place was.

Lewis managed to went up the cliff,and found two routes.

One seemed to lead him back to the cliff,and the other one..it was a bit dark.

Maybe an escape?

But when he was thinking,he found something shining on his right side, he went closer to it.

It was one of Arthur's pins..?  
His star pin.

Lewis went slowly to reach it,he felt the sharp edges of the star, hurting his fingers,but he didn't care.  
Lewis' grip on the metal pin tightened,he needed to leave and find his friends!

They must've been worried sick for him.  
He clipped the pin on to his purple waistcoat,and quickly chooses the darker route, he somehow knew the exit's there.

When he was able to make out what seems to be an abandoned road,he quickly ran to it.  
But he stopped his legs just won't move.

His legs just won't move.

He stared down at his frozen legs,it felt as if something,no someone was pulling his feet back  
to what seems to be a mouth,a cave  
he screamed as he fall on his head with a thud.  
He clawed the ground with his right hand,not losing his ground.

He gritted his teeth,when he felt the gripping tightened and was now pulling his other leg.  
Soon,his whole being.

He screamed,with that demonic voice of his.  
His screeches were just as unbearable,his lungs just wouldn't stop. his whole essence was in a state of panic.

He clawed the floor with two hands now.

No! Nonono! No! No!..No..

.. no... please..

He needed to find Arthur, Vivi and Mystery.

His eyes shot open and sat up,the pain on his abdomen was still there and was stinging from his abrupt movements.

He clenched his stomach and growled,the pain was unbearable like he'd been stabbed multiple time with a kitchen knife.

But was spared from death,and now he needed to feel this.

He forced his mind to stop only minding his wound,his head shot up with a grunt.

He took a look around.

The same place..

He wondered,how long had he been here.  
Why didn't he.. starved?

In fact,his stomach felt empty it's not like when you're hungry. like it's not even there.

He expected himself to hyperventilate or faint from the wound.

He expected his hands to be stained by his own blood.  
But he did nothing of the sorts,he began to notice. He wasn't even breathing.

He's.. he's not even bleeding.

Lewis' grip on his wound tightened and clenched his teeth,the pain might be unbearable but the realization was worse.

Hhe fact that he was..

He was dead.

He stopped clutching his stomach,and forced himself to stand up,granted he was stumbling over himself with a few grunts.

He walked to the shattered entrance.

His legs walking through the shattered glass, without care or pain.

He took a turn after he reached the crossroad to went to the same cliff, he remembered exactly where it happened. Etched on his memory like an unwanted piece of trash.

((I'll find you, Arthur kingsmen))

____________

Lewis realized that his determination to find his friends,was because.. because of Arthur.  
He wanted to find Arthur.

Lewis had been observing the star pin,he gave it to his 'best friend' when he was feeling down after a mission.  
He'd given him this,he dropped it here.

Where he killed him.

Lewis wasn't the type to get angry and if so he couldn't stay angry, but there was something inside of him that was burning.

He sat down and lay his back against a stalagmite, closing his eyes.

The anger was eating at him,his insides churned of its presence.

he really wanted to cry..his best friend, Arthur Kingsmen had killed him.

Arthur Kingsmen had killed Lewis pepper.

He laughed bitterly,not caring of his echoes.

"I guess I was a fool,huh? Arthur?" His hold of the metal object tightened,he was gripping it so hard. His hand was basically shaking.

but,he couldn't break it. 

No, he needed to return this to his dear 'friend'.  
His mind went blank as his magenta irises lit up in the dark cave,he clenched his teeth, his tanned skin melting away.

His eyes was burning,there was something burning his soul. He knew in this state of mind he couldn't be rational.

There was something gauging his skin and ripped it straight out of him; his whole frame was turning in a shade of magenta.

He didn't resist the fire, the flames burning in his very being,he welcomed it. He doesn't want to be rational.

He just wanted..wanted to cry!

He clutched his head and screamed in frustration,his eyes was leaking.

Be'll never be like this if he was still breathing,eating and sleeping,he thought.

But he was dead.

dead.

He had no chance to have a future now, Vivi was taken away from him,his whole family was taken away from him.

He was gone in their eyes,just a corpse.

He couldn't resist the urge to scream,he did.

But he cried as well, missing the life he will never get back.

And it was all Arthur Kingsmen's fault.

He finally cried,his own best friend had.. killed him.  
He lets out a pained cry for help, for anything other than the cold and emptiness death had bring him.

He stopped abruptly.

His flames decreased before it finally dissipated.

He looked at the floor, emotionless,  
And hovered to the once glass entrance.  
He looked at one of shards,he was a jawless skeleton,with a flaming pompadour.

He wore a fancy suit that had his ribs clutching on the sides.

Arthur's star pin was long-burned on his bony palms.  
He clutched the metal pin and burned it. watching it as it turns to Ash,looks like he couldn't return it to his dear 'friend', whoops.

((You're dead, Arthur Kingsmen))


End file.
